Exclusive Souvenir
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Yusei has something that make his friends very jealous and upset at him. What's a duelist to do when what was given was a gift? Sharing is not an option.


Exclusive Souvenir

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh 5Ds this would be in the manga. XD_

_This takes place after Bonds Beyond Time_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He peeked into the garage to check if his friends were still awake. Smiling when he saw they were passed out, he tip toed down stairs to the lower level to get to his D wheel. Opening the seat compartment he pulled out a few items and closed it before tip toeing back to his room. Releasing his breath that he'd been holding once he had the door closed.

"Yusei? Is that you?" came a voice from the opposite side of his door.

That made the blackette jump in surprise and hastily look around for a moment before he went to his bed and shoved the items he was holding under it. "Yeah. What do you want Jack?" he plopped onto his bed the moment the blond came in and pretended he'd been reading.

"My Wheel of Fortune has been acting up. I want you to take a look at it." he crossed his arms. And had a brow raised.

"Ahhh, right, i'll take a look at it in the morning." he sweated slightly and kept his face in his book, hoping he wouldn't notice the items under his bed. Jack simply stared at him for a moment longer. Making him think he'd been caught.

But after a few minutes he left. "You'd better."

He sighed in relief even as he laid down the book.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the morning he was typing on his computer checking to see what could be wrong with the Wheel of Fortune. He had a cup ramen beside him that'd been sitting there for a few minutes since he was waiting for it to be ready.

"Did you figure out what's wrong with my Wheel of Fortune yet?" Jack asked as he came down the stairs.

"Not yet Jack." he replied as he grabbed his cup ramen and proceeded to eat it. "It could be that it just needs a tune up." he ate some more. Typing every so often as he looked over the program.

When Jack got behind him, he'd looked at the computer to see what the blackette was looking at. But since he didn't understand it he just shrugged it off and started to step away. Until he saw what Yusei was eatting. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" he pointed at the cup. Making Yusei look at him with wide eyes even as he was slurping the last of the noodles.

"Jack! Whats with all the racket?" Crow whined. "It's too early to be having a yell fest!"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" he asked dramatically.

Swallowing, Yusei wiped at his lips, not really sure how he should explain.

"Where did he get what?" Crow came down to see what all the rukcus was about. Once he saw the empty ramen cup he'd pretty much figured it out. "It's just a cup ramen. What's the big deal?"

"That's not just any cup ramen! It's a Black Demon Cat cup ramen!"

"Okay, so what?" Crow scratched at his head as he wasn't getting what the big deal was.

"They don't make those anymore! They went out of production twenty years ago because the company was destroyed due to an earthquake!" he looked horrorfied. "And Yusei ate it!"

"What?" his eyes bulged from their sockets.

"That ramen is said to be one of the most delicious of any ramen that's ever been made! Yusei! How could you?" he cried.

"Umm..." he looked at him sheepishly. "I was hungry?"

Jack grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him off his seat. "Where did you get it? I must know! WHERE?" he shook him.

"Yugi gave it to me before I came back from his time." he replied in shock. He'd never seen Jack react so passionately over a cup of ramen. Then he was dropped suddenly, but landed on his feet since he wasn't that far off the ground. He still had to catch himself since he'd nearly fallen over.

"That's entirely unfair! Yusei got to try the sacred Black Demon Cat ramen and I didn't!" he bellowed.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it. I mean the King of Games did give it to him." he crossed his arms, even though he'd heard a short hissing sound. Looking over he saw Yusei was drinking a bottle of soda. "AAAHHHH! YUSEI!"

"Hmmm?" he looked at him while drinking. And in a mere second Crow had swiped it from him and was reading the label. While Yusei was trying to figure out how he'd gotten it so cleanly from him.

"This is a vintage Coca Cola!" he spat. "And you were drinking it?"

"I was thursty." he pouted. There was still a little left in the bottle and he looked at it with a hint of sadness.

"Do you know how much this thing is worth? What do you have to say for yourself?" he shook.

"It's very rich in flavor?" he looked guilty.

"I can't believe you drank a vintage Coca Cola!" he whined. Giving Yusei the opportunity to take the bottle back. "We could of been out of debt selling it!" he cried. Then was shocked when he saw Yusei was finishing the last of it. "GAAAHHH YUSEI!"

He slightly burped as he pulled the empty bottle away from his lips. "Sorry, I was still thursty." he had a fist to his lips. "You can have the bottle if you want it." he stated cutely as he offered it.

"Did Yugi give you anything else?" he asked while ganging up on him along with Jack.

"Ummm..." he sweated. Then laughed nervously.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Crow and Jack looked over the empty items that once held either food or a drink in it. "A package of Dark Magician chocolate." Crow glared.

"Two Coca Colas." Jack added.

"One Black Demon Cat cup Ramen." Crow tapped his finger.

"One strawberry chocolate rice ball." Jack's vein started to throb.

"AND A BLACK CROW CURRY PAN!" they shouted at the same time while Yusei was sweating, as he leaned over him. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

He bit his lower lip for a moment. "They were all very delicious?" he tapped his index fingers together.

"All of these things are items that we can't find anymore! How could you go and eat them?" Crow scolded.

"Yugi said they were common. And that I should try them." he looked at them cutely. "I didn't know they were rare...in our time."

"I'd think the clue would of been you don't see these things in our time!" Jack growled at him.

"I didn't know! I thought they were seasonal items! Or stuff from high class shops that we don't go to anyway cause we can't afford anything they have!" he defended. "And Yugi's grandfather said it'd be okay when Yugi gave them to me! In fact he was the one who gave me the Dark Magician chocolate cause he said I might like it!"

"You met his grandfather." Crow looked at him as if he couldn't believe it.

"We got dirty from our duel with Paradox. I needed a shower. So they let us bathe at their house along with Judai. And washed our clothes, and even took us for some authentic freshly made ramen." he put a hand to his cheek. "It was soooo good. Fresh ramen is great." he seemed to blush at the memory with a sigh. Speaking of it in the greatest amount of awe they'd never seen him do. "I wish I could have another one." his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"YOU BASTARD YOU HAD AUTHENTIC RAMEN?" Jack became violent. "I'M GOING TO RIPOUT YOUR STOMACH!" he started to chase him about the room. "YOU COULD OF SAVED ME THE BLACK DEMON CAT RAMEN IF YOU HAD AUTHENTIC RAMEN!"

"It was my ramen!" he defended as he kept running around the room and jumping over furniture to avoid Jack.

Crow just kept looking at all the empty containers mournfully. "We could of been debt free if he'd of just saved one Coca Cola." he stated. "Just one."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yusei laid on his bed as he was looking over a letter he'd received in the mail. He giggled at it's contents as whatever was written was funny. It'd taken a few hours, but Crow and Jack had finally relented to forgive him for eatting such valuable products as they called them. Though Jack was still upset that he'd gotten to eat authentic ramen. Pulling out his cellphone, he started to text someone. Pressing the keys rapidly. But before he finished. A strangle light appeared at the center of his room above the ceiling. Not being phased by it, he got up and walked over to it even as a box descended from it. Catching it when it lost the ability to defy gravity. Placing it on his desk, he opened it to see there was several containers of Black Demon Cat cup ramen, a bulk sized box of strawberry chocolate rice balls, a six pack of bottled colas, a bulk box of Dark Magician chocolate, and some Black Crow curry pans. There was even some caramel wafers he'd never tried before. Smiling he picked up a box from under his bed, and pushed it up towards the light where it was sucked in before it disappeared. Going back to his cellphone, he finished typing his message and sent it. Scrolling down, he got to a particular name in his contact list that said Yugi. Selecting it, he started to write a message. "Thank...you." he stated aloud as he typed it. Then sent it. Then receiving a reply after a moment. "I knew modifying Yugi's cellphone to take calls from different eras was a long shot. But who knew it'd work this well." he grabbed the box and shoved it into his closet. "Who knew it could double as a postal service between different time periods?" he covered the box with a blanket.

Smiling as he closed the door. "Maybe next week I should ask Yugi to get me some of that authentic ramen again." he laid on his bed on his stomach. "I wonder what he'd want for a trade for it." he swung his legs back and forth. "Perhaps I should get him one of our specialty hamburgers?" he started texting again. "Making a portal to go between eras was the best thing ever." he squeeked in delight. "Too bad we can only use it once a week."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Yeah...I couldn't resist. I really couldn't. xD I mean think about it, Yugi's time period probably has stuff that Yusei's time period doesn't have anymore. Plus at the end of the movie if you looked it was dark, and they were all clean. I can't help but think they hung out for a short time before Yusei took Judai back to his own time, then went home. But it was probably just ya know, a bath and some food. Nothing really big. But I also can see Yusei finding a way to stay in contact with them too, even though I didn't mention Judai in his whole fic. (He was texting Judai if your wondering who the person was that he was texting at first, I just didn't feel like saying it outright.)_

_Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this short fic. =3 _

_Reviews and comments appreciated._


End file.
